You Never Failed Me, You Could Never Fail Me
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: A P.O.V. of what Julia was thinking when she found out William was missing, almost getting hanged and what should have happen afterwards in The Murdoch Trap.


Here's a fanfic I had been wanting to do for a while! Enjoy!

…

Women's Prison

In my prison cell, sitting on my bed which is all I can do these days since the sentencing a week ago. I look outside of my bar cell window wondering why William hasn't come…because he always came, every day.

As I look out the window I keep hearing Judge Matthews words still burning in my head, _" , I have no recourse but to sentence you to be hanged by the neck until you are dead. May God have mercy on your soul."_

I just closed my eyes and sobbed…Judge Matthews was always such as sweet man and made it sound like a was a serial killer.

But William reassured me, him, George and the Inspector will work day and night to prove my innocence. So maybe he got distracted by something that will prove that James Gillies killed Darcy. But no matter how busy he got, he would always see me, but it's been 2 days and tomorrow is my hanging.

I kept looking outside when a guard told me I had a visitor. William? Maybe he found evidence…but as I entered the visitors room, the visitor that came is Emily.

"Emily…"

"Hello, Julia, how are you faring?"

"I'm still alive" I said as I sat down

"Before we talk Julia, I should inform you…Detective Murdoch is missing…"

I looked down at the table and tried not to cry but tears developed.

"William is missing?"

Emily looks down at the table and says nothing.

"I wondered why he hadn't come" holding back more tears

Emily reaches out to me, "I should have told you earlier, but I was hoping he would have returned by now"

"He must be in trouble"

Emily tries to reassure me "perhaps he simply hasn't had the time to communicate what he's found…he'll come through…he always does"

"You want me to believe in miracles"

Emily looks at me, "why not?"

I shook my head, I haven't believed in miracles since I was a little girl, "the absurdity of it all." I put my head back its useless, I'm going to get hanged. "There's was so much I wanted to do with my life" Marry William, expand my doctrine, maybe adopt children and travel the world with William too.

Emily looks at me with tears in her eyes, thinking she betrayed me.

"I pray William's all right"

The guard behind us then called out "times up"

Emily and I got up from the table, "thank you, Emily for coming to see me and telling me about William"

Emily nodded "goodbye, Julia"

"Goodbye"

I was then let out of the room back to my cell…I felt so helpless, I just fell back onto my bed and sobbed. William is missing….please don't be dead. We had such big plans for our future…if Darcy didn't rip up the divorce papers, we would have been engaged and planning our wedding. I began sobbing more which made me fall asleep.

The Next Day

I woke up, my face wet from crying…I wondered what time it was, so I got up and looked outside and it must have been past noon. Then I heard a bang on the bars of my cell that startled me.

"Your sentence is today Dr. Ogden, what do you want for your last meal?"

"I never thought of it, uhh…roasted chicken dinner with potatoes, green beans, cup of tea and scone"

The guard nodded and left to inform the cook. I went back on the bed and laid back down staring up at the ceiling. It was 5:00 when my food came.

"Here , enjoy" said the guard

I tried to enjoy it as much as I could but only had 2 or 3 bite of the chicken, didn't touch the potatoes or green beans. Had a couple sips of the tea and just a little bite of the scone. I put the rest of the food back on the tray and then put the tray back on the floor. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window, thinking about my life and William.

It was 7:45 pm, when the guard, the pastor came, I tried to hold back my tears as best as I could. I wasn't going to put up a fuss as prisoners usually do. As the cell opens I get up and was about to cry and turned around for a quick second and made up an excuse, "one moment gentlemen, my hair is a fright." I said as I played with my hair. I turned back around and followed the men to the gallows.

I saw the door to the hangman and began crying…I tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. As I walked up the steps and stepped on the door that led down to the basement, I was shaking and gasped as the guard put the noose around my neck. I placed my hands on the rope and cried and not caring what the men thought.

Judge Matthews looked at me "do you have anything you wish to say?"

I really wanted to say _"I am innocent!"_ But I didn't want my final words to be that…they had to be for William.

"If William Murdoch should ask what my final words were…tell him he never failed me and that I so loved him…" I said and began sobbing.

At least William will know I had faith in him and that I truly loved him. I never told him he was the love of my life, which he is.

I looked at Judge Matthews who was looking at his pocket watch and gave a nod to the guard to pull the lever. I began bracing myself and holding back the tears, when William came rushing through the door, sweating and out of breath.

"NO! NO, STOP!" He says to the guard

I let out a gasp…he's alive and alright! He found evidence!

"We have the killer! This is his confession" he says as he hands a film to Judge Matthews.

"She innocent" William says out of breath with tears in his eyes

Judge Matthews looks up at the guard, "take the noose off her neck"

I gasp and began crying…I was so scared but happy as well. William runs up the steps and we don't take our eyes off each other. As the noose came off my neck, I just jumped into his arms and was so happy he was safe and that he saved me as well, but I always felt safe in William's arms.

As I was in his arms I just kept sobbing and all I could hear him say is "it's all right, it's all right, let it out, I'm here."

(The Next Day)

The next day I was free to go, but I had no clothes with me, so William offered to pick up some clothes for me from my house. But they were mourning clothes, which by society had to wear even though I wasn't mourning for Darcy anymore.

Finally out of prison clothes and into beautiful but black mourning clothes, William offered to walk me home, which I accepted, but felt guilty about. I didn't want to link arms or hold hands, but it seemed he wanted too.

"So, where to Julia?"

"Nowhere, I just want to walk around for a bit" I said

William rubbed his forehead, "of course"

I didn't know why I was feeling so…when I should have been happy and free to be with William.

William finally breaks silence, "shall we go to dinner? Celebrate?"

I signed "I don't know, William?"

He looks at me with his gorgeous brown eyes, "what is it?"

I looked at him with guilt, "Darcy is dead because of me…because of us"

"Julia…"

"Can you deny it?"

William shakes his head "no"

He knows I'm pushing him away again which I promised I would never do again after we got back together on New Year's.

I tried to hold back my tears; I didn't know what to say…I was breaking things off with him again. Breaking his heart and mine…which I hated doing, but I shouldn't feel happy knowing my husband, who I never really loved is dead.

"I should rest" is all I could say

He nods "some other time, then"

"Yes"

We walk in opposite directions, but as I was walking, all I wanted was for him to run back and hold me in his arms and kiss me. But as I looked back, I just kept staring at him and knew I had broken his heart. I was about to shout out his name, when a carriage went by and then William was gone. So I decided to walk around and then ended up going back to my house. Eloise, my maid asked me if I wanted anything or if I had made plans with William. But I said "the Detective and I decided to take a break…well I decided. It's for the best"

"No…you shouldn't have done that. After all you have been through"

"Eloise, Darcy's death is because of us…I should be mourning him, but celebrating with William"

"Dr. Ogden, you were never in love with Darcy, but you have always been in love with the Detective. You are both free to marry…and also to hell what society says"

Julia laughs, "It's just for the best right now."

Eloise just looks at me and shakes her head, "no it's not…it was Darcy's fault"

"Excuse me"

"Dr. Ogden, if Darcy didn't rip up the divorce papers, you and the detective would be planning your wedding"

I looked down to the ground, "but still" not knowing what to say

"You, know I am right"

Later that night after a hot bath and hot dinner, I retired early to bed. Man was I glad to finally sleep in my own bed again that didn't reek of vomit and urine and God knows what else. I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard something hit my window. I looked to see what it was, than a rock it the window again. I get up and look outside…its William…my heart begins pounding like crazy when I look down at him. He waves to me and asks if we could talk. I mouth I will meet him at the door. I grabbed my robe and ran downstairs and see Eloise, and tells me to talk to him and hear him out.

"But Darcy…"

"Darcy's gone and he never appreciated you or supported you the way the Detective has. Talk to him and let him know you love him"

I nodded and told her we shouldn't to be disturb and she retired to bed. I open the door and see him looking so handsome.

"Good evening, William"

He smiles "Julia…may I come in?"

"Yes, please"

He comes in the door and takes off his hat and puts it on the side table. I take his hand and we head to the living room and sit down on the couch, when I finally break the silence.

"William, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh…" he looks at me confused

"We shouldn't be together right now after…"

William stops me by giving me a kiss…and what a kiss it was…can't even remember the last time we kissed. We continued kissing and he begins removing his jacket and my robe when I stopped him.

"William…wait...your principles?"

He takes my face in his hands, "like I said before, no matter what the church says, I believe any love, could not be wrong" He gives me another kiss, but this time on the neck, "and I love you" he whispers in my ear.

I grab his face and thought, Eloise is right, to hell what society says, and I kiss him like crazy, "I love you too…and what to prove it"

"How?"

"Take me upstairs, William"

Without a second thought he picks me up bridal style and we head to my room and make passionate wild love. It was the best I ever had…also had my first orgasm.

Out of breath, I told William, "that was amazing and I am glad you remember the prophylactics this time"

He laughs and gave me another kiss, "yes it was…and are you sure I didn't' hurt you? You were gasping quite loud?"

I laughed and kissed him, "I'm sure…I just moaned so loud because it was the best I ever had"

"Glad to hear" He said and gave me another kiss

He got off of me and laid beside me and for the rest of the night we just looked and caressed each other's bodies. I was surprised of how muscular William's body was…but I always knew he was obviously very handsome, and his manhood…the biggest I had ever seen.

As he continues caressing my body he said "my goodness, Julia your body is absolutely beautiful. You have no idea, how long I have wanted it."

I smile, "I can imagine, quite a long time?"

"Yes, but after seeing you nude at the colony, even though I wasn't looking at you…I caught a glimpse of your body and had a fantasy"

I sat up on my elbow "really? May I ask what kind?"

He smile "I tell George and the Inspector to get more constables and had to talk to you. They leave and you begin to defend yourself, but I push you against a tree and we make passionate love…like the way we just did"

I smile "very interesting"

"Hmm…but Julia, what was this morning about? We promised we wouldn't push us away again…"

"I know, I just felt guilty, and that I shouldn't be happy being free"

"Julia, it's not your fault, Darcy's dead and it was James Gillies's fault…not yours"

"Yes, but Eloise still blames Darcy for his own death…"

"Really, Eloise?"

I shake my head and sit up "Eloise never has liked Darcy, maybe because he fired her, when I told her she could stay on as my maid. But Darcy wanted his maid instead"

"Why, couldn't you have 2 maids?"

"Exactly as I told Darcy, but his maid, didn't like sharing work and some of the chores had to be done her way"

"She was quite a brute when I met her"

"Yes, she never liked me, even when I was with Darcy"

"Well, Eloise is a better maid"

I nodded and agreed, and then I finally asked William, "where were you all this time you were missing?"

"Oh…uh…"

He explains how he told her about her alibi, Dolly and how she made a bargain with Gillies, who was the carriage driver in disguise. Then he went back to Darcy's house and figured out how Darcy got shot and stepped on a trapped door and ended up being in cage. He went on of how he woked up dazed and confused saw me hanging, but just a dummy and how Gillies tormented him on choosing between life or love. He of course chose love and got saved and saved me.

"Oh, William…" I gave him a kiss, "I can't believe, you chose me over your life?"

"Of course, Julia, I had to prove I loved you and also how sorry I felt when I looked for the fingermark in the gun." He begins tearing up, "I didn't want to fail you"

I gave him a kiss, "you know what my final words were when I was about to get hang?"

"No?"

"I said if you asked what my final words were, that you never failed me and I so loved you"

He gives me a passionate kiss and we ended up making love again. After, out of breath, William lays his head on my chest, while I caress his head and coax him, he asks me a question.

"Julia?"

I look at him, "yes?"

"After everything this ordeal is done with Gillies, I need to know…will you marry me?"

I smile at him and give him a kiss, "yes, a thousand times, yes"

He kisses me again and says "I'm so happy and I hope I can make you happy and not fail you"

I take his face in my hands "you never failed me, you could never fail me"

We kiss again and fall asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about the future.

The End


End file.
